During petroleum drilling, as the drill rod of a drilling device strikes into the earth gradually, a petroleum instrument (for example, inclinometer) set in the chamber of the drill rod will transmit the detected data to the ground successively, thereby the subsequent processing on the detected data may be realized by a ground device. As the drilling depth increases gradually, the position of the petroleum instrument will be deeper and deeper. It is known that the environment inside a drilling well is severe and it is harmful to the petroleum instrument. Therefore, it often occurs that the petroleum instrument is damaged; correspondingly, it also often occurs that the petroleum instrument is examined and repaired or replaced.
Generally, the petroleum instrument is placed on a base in the chamber of the drill rod. At present, once the petroleum instrument is damaged, it will be required that the drill rods should be pulled out of the drilling well, that is, the drill rods should be salvaged one by one, until the drill rod in which the petroleum instrument exists is salvaged, and then the petroleum instrument is replaced or examined and repaired. After the petroleum instrument is replaced or examined and repaired, it needs to be reinstalled into the corresponding probe, and then each drill rod should be reconnected to successively lower the drill rod into the drilling well. In the above mode of replacing or examining and repairing the petroleum instrument, each drill rod needs to be raised to the ground for disassembly, thereby the labor intensity will be large and the efficiency will be low. Drilling must be stopped when the drill rods are pulled out of the drilling well, thus the drilling progress will be delayed, and at the same time, the cost for replacing or examining and repairing the petroleum instrument will be added. For users with a drilling progress task, the economic loss caused by pulling drill rods out of the drilling well will be greater. For example, at present, one subsegment of the drill rod is 10 m long, and three 10 m subsegments form one macrosegment; when the petroleum instrument is made at a position of 3000 m by drilling the drill rod, if it is damaged, 100 macrosegments of drill rods need to be successively salvaged during pulling drill rods out of the drilling well, and this will at least cost 2-3 days, and manual work is required to disassemble the drill rods. For important drilling, it goes without saying that a huge economic loss will be caused by examining and repairing or replacing the petroleum instrument via pulling drill rods out of the drilling well. Therefore, the present inventor provides a salvaging device in a related patent application, by which the salvage of a petroleum instrument can be realized. In such a case, it only needs to salvage the petroleum instrument to the ground, without pulling drill rods out of the drilling well; thereby, the above problem can be solved. However, by the above salvaging device, only the salvage problem can be solved, and those skilled in the art are beset all the time by how to reinstall the petroleum instrument salvaged via the salvaging device onto a preset position inside the chamber of the drill rod after examining and repairing or replacing. For the petroleum instrument that needs to be relocated at the original position under the drilling well, if the installation problem of the petroleum instrument cannot be solved, the problem of larger labor intensity, low efficiency, high examining and repairing or replacing cost and great economic loss due to stopping drilling during the examining and repairing or replacing of the petroleum instrument will still be unable to be solved fundamentally.